


Pouring

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: It was easy to admire Chan in all his sweet smile and contagious laugh. But, to be fair, Seungsik also didn't know he would fall to someone's toothy grin that fast.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> Written at four am in the morning, please excuse any grammatical error lol.  
> Please love Chan and Seungsik a Lot!

_밤하늘에_

_저 빛나고 있는 별들처럼_

_가득히 내게_

_네가 쏟아진다_

_Like the stars_

_Twinkling in the night sky_

_You are,_

_Pouring out over me_

_**Day6; Pouring** _

It was easy to admire Chan in all his sweet smile and contagious laugh. He was friendly, _too_ friendly with everyone he knew. He was the type of person who would remember each person's name in a party and still remembered them all on the next day they met at school. Seungsik didn't know how he'd done it.

But, to be fair, Seungsik also didn't know he would fall to someone's toothy grin that fast. He never thought that his head, which was filled with academical things, would agree to his heart, which had been dying since forever to slip some crush or two between all the essays and presentation he had to finished.

Seungsik blamed it all on Seungwoo. Today was supposed to be a study night. Seungsik wanted to review his Wilde essay for the last time, before double-checking Seungwoo's, and perhaps asking Subin's progress after that.

Yet here he was. With a cup of cheap beer in his hand, Seungsik slumped down on his random classmate's sofa, watching people passing by with zero interest.

Beside him was Seungwoo, all snuggly and shit with his boyfriend.

"Someone is not happy," Byungchan teased. He turned to Seungwoo. "Did you drag him out again?"

While Seungsik snorted at that, Seungwoo laughed. "I was doing him some favour. Loosen up, Seungsikkie. I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow."

"It's not that I don't dislike party, I just dislike the crowd." Seungsik sighed but not unkindly. "Don't worry about me, hyung, really."

Byungchan patted Seungsik's cheek in sympathy. "You can just stay here. This part of the house is not the messiest, I think you can just literally sit here all night and nobody would bother you."

Seungsik crinkled a smile, "thanks, Byung."

"If you really that bothered, I can ask Chan for an empty room."

Seungsik vaguely gestured outside. "That loud boy there?"

"Yep. Want me to call him now?" Byungchan winked, full of purpose, and before Seungsik could react, he shouted. "Oi, Chan hyung!"

Seungsik never hoped so much that his glare could kill Byungchan right there, right now.

The loud boy Seungsik just mentioned perked up at Byungchan's call. He excused himself from the group he was in, yelling something along "sorry guys, best friend privilege!". Seungsik heard a lot of protest, but they let him go nonetheless.

Chan literally bounced himself over, Seungsik didn't know someone could do that in real life. But, he couldn't know everything in this world, could he?

"What's up, Byung." Chan grinned when he arrived. He didn't immediately sit down, instead, he made himself looked comfortable standing in front of them. Again, Seungsik didn't know it was something that anyone could pull off. Or maybe it was just Chan things.

"You meet my boyfriend already?" Byungchan said, Seungwoo did a fist-bump with Chan at that remark. "Now meet his friend."

Seungsik cringed mentally. Now that Chan's attention was onto him completely, Seungsik realized, he didn't feel like wanting the sofa to swallow him down. It was...new.

"Hi! I'm Chan." He extended his hand for a handshake, still grinning and crunching his nose cutely. "Full name is Heo Chan, but I will hunt you 'til the rest of your life if you call me that."

"Don't scare him like that," Byungchan playfully hit Chan's arm. He turned to Seungsik, "you probably the hundredth on his list. He gotta kill Prof Min first."

"And Prof Jung, too," Seungwoo added helpfully. "Music department's Prof Jung."

"Damn right," Chan sighed. "You'd have to wait, there's a long queue for that, mister I-haven't-known-your-name-yet."

"Ah," Seungsik gasped. He could feel the tip of his ears slowly reddened. "It's Seungsik. Kang Seungsik, fifth floor, mu--"

"Music major, yes." Chan continued easily. "Fifteenth on the music theory II's attendance list, correct?"

Seungsik looked at Seungwoo (and Byungchan) and back to Chan, confused. "How?"

"I'm also in music theory II," Chan moved his footing to his left leg, shrugged. "But I'm in dance major. I sneaked into that class last week for fun."

Seungsik only managed a soft "oh, okay."

Chan glanced suspiciously to Byungchan before turning back his attention to Seungsik. "Well, do you need anything? Bathroom direction? Refilling your booze?"

"I, uh,"

Byungchan choked down a laugh beside him. Seungsik wanted to strangle him so bad.

"He's all right," Seungwoo said after clearing his throat. "Byungchan just wants to greet you, I guess?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just telling you that I'm here already. Safe and sound." Byungchan piped in.

If Seungsik noticed that they had already been there for half an hour, he didn't tell the other about that. Also, if he noticed that Chan just said that he didn't know Seungsik's name but managed to know his exact place on the attendance list, Seungsik definitely didn't need to tell the other.

He just watched as Chan combed back his hair and grinned, again. He did that a lot, didn't he?

"Well, enjoy your stay!" Chan made a bowing gesture. "The house is open until tomorrow. My parents' out for a full week. But don't tell anyone." He added, moving closer as in telling a secret.

"Sweet," Byungchan said, whistling. "There, there, you can go back to whatever you do before I called you."

Again, if Seungsik noticed that Chan didn't even look to Byungchan and Seungwoo's direction when he said his goodbye, he didn't need to tell the others. Also, Seungsik definitely didn't need to tell the others that he sat there all night, vaguely set his gaze to Chan's direction, and actually catching him winked a few times.

His cheap beer was watered down with the ice, forgotten in his hand, but Seungsik didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
